


Secrets in the Night

by IsTheMedia



Series: SLHS Monsters [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Discord OC's appearances, SHSLMonsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: It's getting close to a Blood Moon, and Mondo is going to FINALLY have a talk with Daiya about what the HELL has been going on!  But sadly...that means he has to do something he never thought he would need to do.Cancel on Taka.**HIATUS**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place AFTER "The Secret of Moon Cycles"

**Ch. 1**

_\--Saturday: After Classes 16:14_

 

“So...is it?” Mondo was on his phone. He was nervous about the answer he’d receive. He’d wanna be prepared if it di--

“Yeah it is,” Daiya answered.

“Fuck,” Mondo groaned.

“Hey come on, ain’t that bad Mon-chan,” he could hear his brother grinning. “Ain’t gonna happen again fer a while though so don’t worry.”

“Wait you know WHEN it’s gonna happen!?”

“Yeah? You don’t?”

“Dammit Daiya!”

Daiya laughed and shook his head. “Alright alright lil bro, calm down.”

“You’ve been keepin’ shit from me! Do ya know how fuckin’ weird all this shit is?!”

The older Oowada sighed some. He did want to tell Mondo more, he really did, but he wasn’t use to it. He didn’t know WHEN things like that were gonna happen. He wasn’t a parent, just a parental figure...he simply just can’t find the ques to look for. He couldn’t sense when Mondo needed to be told.

“Hey you gonna be busy next weekend?” Daiya asked.

“Huh? I ah….don’t think so?”

The elder hummed a bit. “Blood moon rising,” he said. “You wanna spend it together? I can clear up some things.”

Mondo blinked. He would have preferred answers now, but...it’s been a while since he and his brother last spent time like that together. And with a blood moon...Taka would understand. “Ah...sure? Yeah. Sounds cool.”

“Can tell ya how the gang’s doin’ too,” Daiya grinned. “You ain’t the only one gettin’ himself a mate.”

“Wait I ain’t?” Mondo asked. Wait did Daiya actually--!?

“Yep Michi got himself one now too, tell ya ‘bout him later...that is if ya wanna run still?”

“Well yeah...I mean been awhile since seein’ everyone. And makes sure yer shut-in ass actually gits out.”

Daiya could only chuckle a bit. “Yeah guess so…see you then? I’ll explain more stuff ta ya, promise.”

“You better,” Mondo huffed. “But yeah...see ya then bro.”

Daiya smiled as he hung up, before making his way over to the window and peaked out to see the bakery just across the way. He couldn’t help but to smile softly when he saw the woman, she HAD to be the owner of it talking happily with the customers as the sat outsides enjoying their treats.

Maybe after this lil’ get together with Mondo would get him to actually try going over…

Maybe.

 

\--

 

Mondo sighed as he hung up his phone.

Shit he forgot to ask Daiya what was up with that other scent he smelled. Dammit...looks like that’ll have to wait till the blood moon now. Man...why can’t Daiya just TELL him shit?

He jumped as a knock on his door broke his thoughts. “Mondo?”

“Oh Chi!” He hopped off his bed and went over to the door. Opening it he saw that the programmer wasn’t alone. “Then fuck?” When was Chihiro hanging out with the upperclassmen?

Chihiro seemed extremely excited, still weird that the guy with NO FACE naturally could be so expressive! “Ummm…..what’s up?”

“I am extending an invitation for you to accompany me and those who wish to join my party as we make our way to the unforeseen bazar!” Gundham announced.

“Umm..what the hell did he just say?”

Chihiro gestured for him to come close. Leaning down the programmer so they could whisper in his ear. “Tanaka-senpai said he’s going to show us that market place, you know the one where he got Tsumiki-senpai those sedatives?”

“Oh--wait how the fuck do you know ‘bout those!?” Mondo hissed.

“Leon.”

“Of fuckin’ course…” Mondo rolled his eyes. “Is he comin’?”

Chihiro shrugged. “He’s off somewhere, couldn’t find him. He wasn’t in the art room...but he could be playing in the music room or something.”

“Huh...guess so….and the others?”

“Taka says he’s busy with his class work, Sayaka was running out just as we were about to ask her. And Byakuya….”

“Fuck askin’ Togami.”

“So...what do you say?” Chihiro asked.

Looking up Mondo took in who he was actually seeing. Gundham, Kazuichi and...he couldn’t tell who the blonde chick was or the plain looking dude next to her. Even though he knew Chi could take care of themself….ah damn he didn’t want him going off on his own. “Yeah yeah sure.”

“Glorious,” the girl said. “Ah forgive me, please allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Sonia Nevermind, please to meet you.”

“Ah...y-yeah,” Mondo blinked, why did he suddenly feel like he should be kneeling?

“Hajime Hinata,” the other guy mentioned. “Um...f-from the reserve course…”

“Reserve course?” Mondo eyed the guy. Weren’t the assholes to pulled shit with Taka and even TOGAMI from the reserve course.

“Yeah…” Hajime sighed.

“Mondo don’t worry,” Chihiro leaned up. “He said he heard what those other guys tried to pull...I don’t know what happened you HAVE noticed they stopped trying to hound Taka and them.”

That was true. He never paid my mind to them at first but he DID notice them trying to hang out in the more “main course student” areas...but the more he thought about it, they weren’t showing up as much.

So...did this guy do something? Would he even answer?

“So shall we count your attendance for the night then?” Gundham asked.

“Ah yeah su--night?” Mondo looked to the cryptozoologist.

“Yes, the markets are only accessible under the blanket of night! Have you never BEEN to one?”

“Um...no,” Mondo answer with Chihiro in tandem.

 

_\--Saturday: ??? 20:00_

 

This...was so not what Mondo was expecting. Looking around it was like he was in one of those huge outdoor markets places like in those movies Leon liked to watch. Pop up tents and little stands all over.

Why is it he never been here before?

“You two have never attended one?” Sonia asked. Not surprising that the girl with the talent of “Ultimate Princess” was a Carbuncle. Fluffy ears and tail, and her body just adorned with breathtaking jewels.

“Not really...sorta just stuck wit’ what we knew,” Mondo shrugged.

“It’s more common for different monsters to be brought in into these rather than finding them on their own like in your country Miss Sonia. Hell, I only found out about this place ‘cause Fuyu and Peko dragged me.”

“I see, that is a bit saddening. There are many goods here that helps ensure proper care for beings like us,” Sonia frowned.

Huh….Mondo couldn’t but wonder if Daiya didn’t know about these places. Maybe add that to the list of things to ask when he sees him. Then again, what could be here that he couldn’t get elsewhere?

Besides those sedatives.

His eyes darted over to the other guy they were with. Mondo couldn’t tell what the hell he even was. Pitch black skin...one red eye one yellow...his hair turning into tentacles. And why the fuck were people looking to him and bowing their heads when he walked past!?

The guy at least FELT uncomfortable by the action.

“Hajime’s a legit god...well kinda,” Kazuichi whispered.

“The fuck?”

“Ya know like Cthulhu? He’s like descended from one of those.”

Mondo whipped his head to look at the reserve student and then back to the mechanic. “Fuckin’ what?”

“I’m serious!”

Mondo opened his mouth to exclaim his  disbelief but heard a crash from one of the stands.  And catching the sight of Chihiro standing next to somebody he KNOWS they didn’t come with.

\--

Chihiro seemed to be enjoying it. Although they had dropped the illusion of their face the biker could just see it in the way the small programmer moved. Studying a stand with complete fascination.

Chihiro felt a hand on their shoulder, pulling them aside. It wasn’t forceful or threatening, more...persuading. Turning to their left they saw who was beside them. The oversized black hoodie hid much of their body, and the hood itself obscured their face. But even in the overcast Chihiro was able to make out a pair of green eyes, glowing brightly behind lenses.

Once the Noppera-bo was a few steps away from where they once were, a panel from the stall came crashing down. Chihiro jumped and looked to the panel and back up to the person, noticing those eyes were no longer glowing. “Ah...thank you?”

They gave a small shrug and a soft, “You’re welcome,” before the moved on.

“You alright Chi?” Mondo asked as he made his way over.

“Yeah...I think...they saw that coming,” Chihiro said, awe evident in their voice.

Mondo shook his head. Alright so maybe this place wasn’t all that bad. Maybe he could relax a bit…let his disguise drop some.

Before he could even finish that thought his ears and horns were already out on display.

The trip continued on. Milling around from stand to shop and back again.

“Hey, yer a hellhound, right?” A voice called and Mondo turned. Leaning against a worn door frame to a shop was an Oni. Black shaggy hair, with two prominent protruding horns atop their head. It really gave off the vibe from those old legends...though that image was slightly skewed seeing the glasses perched almost proudly on the oni’s nose, along with the more modern clothes.  

“What’s it to ya?” Mondo asked.

“Hey hey man, don’t worry,” the oni raised their hands in a defensive manner. “Just wondering how you get your sulfur intake? Like I know it’s awkward to do it in the human society.”

Mondo could feel his cheeks flush a bit. Y-yeah...Leon STILL teases him of the matches incident. He grumbled under his breath.

“Wait you’re still eating matches?”

Ah shit, Mondo was hoping the guy didn’t hear him!

“Come in, I specialize in this stuff,” they offered.

Mondo blinked. Wait specialize?

\--

“Sulphur pocky?” Kazuichi looked over the box as they all met up getting ready to leave.

Mondo snatched them back. “Hey better than the alternative.” It was weird...but a good weird. He hoped Daiya would like this stuff too. He KNOWS his bro probably had no way of getting it other than the usual munching on match heads.

Maybe...he should bring Taka here too. He had no idea what Dullahan’s needed, and didn’t want to assume.

Sides...could be a decent place for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myth Time with MEDI!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> The Carbunlce (note please look up uncle Carbuncle Myth when google search for it-or search FF14 Carbuncle since I referenced that when I drew Sonia)
> 
> They are described as small animals alleged to have been seen in 16th Century Latin America by Spanish Conquistadors. It said that the most distinguishing feature that a Carbuncle has a shiny mirror or jewel on its forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2.**

 

_ \--Wednesday: Lunch 12:00 _

 

It was getting close, Mondo was keeping track of the days. So close to the blood moon rising…

He still needed ta tell Taka about that. But it seemed the guy was always busy right now. Made sense, Taka had way more responsibilities with being class rep and all, but...fuck he missed just spending time with him. 

“Yo Mondo!” 

Mondo sighed as he munched on one of the pocky sticks. Chihiro gave him an empty box of ‘typical strawberry’ pocky for him to use instead of trying to explain where he got that weird box from. “What do ya want Kuwata?”

“What can’t I just say hey?” 

“Not without wantin’ somethin’.” 

“C’mon man,” Leon grinned as he reached over and snatched a pocky stick. 

“Ah dude you don’t--” and it was too late. Had to admit the choking and sputtering that Leon did was enough to help him feel a bit better with what was going on. Dude was annoying, but he wasn’t that bad of a guy.

And he could swear...he could smell something like...moss?

\--

 

 

 

_ \--Wednesday: After Classes 16:23 _

 

Taka looked over the sheet of paper he was handed. H-he didn’t even know these were things that happened here! 

 

_ Future Political and Business Leader of Japan _

_ Meet and Greet Ball _

_ Hope’s Peak Gymnasium  _

_ Saturday Night _

 

He was about to just ignore it, as irresponsible as that sounded; however it did hold merit. Those that would be in attendance...would know his name. 

Know his family.

Know the disgrace that was his grandfa--

That man. 

Although the people he could meet there could help him in his own future, but...what if it didn’t? He couldn’t be sure. There was a chance...always a chance that--

“Ah! Will you be attending too?” 

Taka nearly jumped out of his skin as his thoughts were interrupted. Turning around to the voice he was greeted by the smiling face of--

“Ah! N-Nevermind-senpai!” 

“Ah, please, it’s Sonia,” she insisted as she made her way over. “Isn’t this a wonderful idea?” She asked as she held up her own little flyer. “It’s a wonderful opportunity, and a chance to meet those who could help us in our futures.” 

“I suppose...however I don’t think I--” 

The girl frowned some. “Are you...worried?” 

Taka flinched slightly. Was it that obvious? “I don’t think I would be all that, ah, welcomed…” 

The princess’ frown deepened more. “I do not wish to force you, however I would like to say that I would very much like it if you did attend. I...feel more comfortable connecting to somebody I know is, ah, of a similar nature.”

Ah...s-similar nature, of course. “I...I will keep it as a possibility.” 

“Splendid! I do hope to see you there,” Sonia smiled. “Would you be bringing a date?” 

“I-ah-wh-what?” 

“Well it does state that a plus one is optional,” she explained. “I...would like to bring Gundham, however I know he will be busy that night...that is usually his night he does his cryptid hunts.” 

How she explained it...made it sound as if it was just second nature. Perhaps it was to her. But...his plus one? 

He could only think of one person to bring. 

And he highly doubts Mondo would even want to attend. But maybe, he could still ask. 

\--

 

 

_ \--Wednesday: Evening 19:25 _

 

Mondo took a steady breath as he made his way to Taka’s room. H-he just needed to tell him what was gonna go down this weekend. H-he should understand, right? 

I-it wasn’t going to sound like an excuse to avoid him….right? 

Right!? 

“Come in.” 

Mondo blinked as he looked at his hand, w-when did he knock? Jeez he’s panicking. Carefully stepping inside, he was greeted by that scent. God he really did love it. “H-hey babe.” 

“Mondo!” Taka smiled as he looked over from his studies. “I’ve missed you.” 

Mondo felt himself smile back. “Missed ya too babe.” God did he ever. Even though they did have the same class together it still felt like they rarely saw one another. 

And he’s realizing that there’s going to now be yet ANOTHER weekend they spend apart. Dammit, this whole thing sucked. 

“Mondo? I-is something the matter?” 

The biker jerked his head up to look at the other. “I-ah nah babe,” he began, but was met with a look from Taka. Yeah….his track record of saying nothing was wrong when there was… “Just...this weekend, there’s a...um...a blood moon…” 

As soon as those words left his mouth, he saw Taka’s face fall. He knew what was coming. 

“I take it...you will not be here on campus then?” 

“Babe, I wanna be! I-I hate leavin’ ya...I hate it each time and I just--fuckin’ hell. I just, wanna know what’s going on with me! Ana Daiya’s being no fuckin’ help at all--and--!!” Mondo trailed off when he felt a hand cup his cheek. 

“I...it’s alright Mondo,” Taka said softly. “This is...these cycles affect you so much. I-it would be selfish if I made you stay here for me.” 

Mondo couldn’t stop the small whine that left him as he took Taka’s hand and kissed the palm of it. “Babe...I wouldn’t wanna do anythin’ else but stay by ya. But I...Daiya’s gonna finally fuckin’ start tellin’ me shit.”

“Then you should go then,” Taka insisted. He didn’t even bother to tell Mondo he really should tone down on his swearing, but the hellhound seemed high agitated with all this. H-he felt like it would have been rude to request such a thing.  

“Ya sure?” 

Taka nodded. “I am.” 

Mondo smiles as he kissed the palm again. “I promise babe...next weekend I’m takin’ ya out. No distractions. Just you an’ me. And it’s a man’s promise.” 

The dullahan felt heat rise up in his cheeks and nodded. H-he would like that. He would much prefer a night like that with Mondo than trying to convince him to come with to that ball instead. 

He wanted to ask Mondo to attend with him, but had no idea how to phrase it. And now, well it seemed he didn’t even need to bother. 

Perhaps he shouldn’t attend either. He could start on the next few assignments instead. Nevermind-senpai would understand. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka was pretty sure attending this "ball" was a bigger mistake than he anticipated. He missed Mondo...though he know the hellhound had other important matters to attend to...
> 
> However, there was somebody else there who would make sure Taka's night isn't a total bust.

**Ch. 3**

 

_ \--Saturday: Night 20:25 _

 

Taka sighed as he stepped outside. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful to Sonia for insisting he came along to this, uh...event, but he just couldn’t focus. He missed Mondo. Looking up at the bright red moon, he could hope that the hellhound was indeed enjoying his time with his brother. 

 

_ Mondo nuzzles Taka as they shared what was suppose to be a brief hug. However it seemed that Mondo was being torn between wanting to stay with the Dullahan and leaving. Taka was in a similar position. He wanted Mondo to stay, that he could just spend his time in the upper garden in his full hound form, especially now with the knowledge of who else was like them, it could be done with less chance of being caught.  _

_ However, he knew it was selfish. Incredibly so. This was a chance for Mondo to get more clarity as to what he could expect as he matures as an adult hellhound. To get answers to things that not even Gundham could have supplied despite having ample research available.  _

_ But most importantly… _

_ It was a chance for Mondo to see his brother. Hopefully this time it will be spent enjoying time with Daiya instead of just spiralling furthing into guilt.  _

_ At least that was Taka’s hoped.  _

_ Mondo gave one last soft kiss, and promised Taka he’d be back as soon as possible. While Taka told him that there was no need to rush for him. That he needed this time to get as many things answered… _

_ That way they can both be prepared for whatever was to come next. _

 

Taka sighed softly as he looked away from moon. Maybe he could learn more about how the moon cycles and different moons affected the biker. It felt like it was something he should know about or at least learn more about. Perhaps Gundham-senpai had some information on those at least. After all, he was aware of the effects of the new moon and such.  

Loud boisterous laughter filtered out from the building and onto the patio.Taka frowned. Maybe he shouldn’t have come here. Yes it was nice to meet people here and they were, um, AS judgemental as he feared; but he just wasn’t quite comfortable yet. He found himself just tugging and playing with the button on the collar of his uniform jacket more than normal. 

“Look like yer ready ta jump,” a voice called out and Taka almost did. 

“L-Leon! W-you--why are you here?” 

“Coming back from some ball,” Leon grinned as he hopped off the walkway and walked on the well kept lawn. Taka resisted to scold Leon for doing such a thing. “C’mon, yer all dressed up,” Leon grin as he hopped over the divide. “And I can hear that sappy music playin’.” 

“W-what are you imply--” 

“Doncha dance as these stuffy things?” 

Taka could just stare at the other. 

W-was he serious? 

\--

 

Taka flinched as Leon once again stepped on his foot. He huffed and gave a narrowed look to the other. “I will lead.” 

“Alright alright,” Leon chuckled as he shifted some. 

“Arms like this,” Taka instructed as he pulled Leon’s arms to sit around his neck. Leon didn’t fight just let Taka do as he pleased. Taka then set his hands on Leon’s waist, he couldn’t help but notice how despite having a slighter frame Taka could still feel some firm muscles underneath. Shaking his head some he looked to Leon. “Now, try not to step on me feet.” 

“Can’t make any promises, ain’t use to this sorta stuff ya know,” Leon said with a shrug. 

Taka sighed, thinking that this was possibly a waste of time, however they’ve come this far...it wouldn’t do them much to just give up. 

The music from the inside the building spilled out and Taka took the first step, with Leon following through. It was still awkward and jarring. Leon either stepping too short or too far, and his head tucked down watching their feet. 

“Leon look up.” 

“If I do that I’m gonna be stompin’ on yer feet,” the other argued. 

Taka huffed. “Please trust me, I will let you know if you do.” 

“Fine fine,” Leon said as he lifted his head. 

Why did he agree to this? Taka was so confused as to why this was even happening right now. It took a bit but eventually it seemed that Leon was getting the hang of it. The jarring unsure steps transition to something smoother, almost flowing in a way. It still wasn’t perfect but it was a surprising development in such a short amount of time. 

It felt...Taka wasn’t sure how to explain it. There was just...something about how this felt. He was noticing how instead of being warm, like how Mondo was, Leon was cool to the touch. It, almost felt nice clashing with his own heat. How Leon’s hands had this soft, almost satin-like feel to them, very much unlike natural skin. 

There was something...almost familiar with how Taka was taking in these minor details. As if he’s done something in a similar vein before. He just could recall as to what it was exactly. 

Soon the music wound down, and Taka took the chance to look forward, eyes locking with Leon. The dullahan felt his face flush as they stopped. Leon grinned, the moon light making his eyes shimmer like they were water despite the red glow. The hulderkall stepped back, letting his hands drop from Taka’s neck, taking ahold of his hands. One of Leon’s thumbs running over one set of knuckles slightly.  

Wh-what was--

“Should probably ditch,” Leon said as he took another step back, letting go of one of Taka’s hands. “Ain’t cut out for things like these,” he added as he kissed the back of the hand he still held. “Catch ya later.” 

Taka nodded numbly as he watch Leon hop over the banister and made his way off. His heart was pounding. 

What….what happened just now?

His eyes widened slightly as he manage to catch a faint scent...of wet grass and moss. 


End file.
